Monster
by xoxo H
Summary: "Bucky!" The target gasped out as the Soldier tightened his hand around his throat but the target's voice was feminie. Bucky? Who was Bucky? "YOU ARE BUCKY!" A voice screamed inside his head.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

Warning: includes suicide and mentions of death

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang. Gunshots burst from all directions as friends are mistaken for foes and chaos takes over the court yard. The shadow walked through it all, shooting, stabbing, and snapping necks. Barely any of his victims noticed their killer but the ones who do cower in fear. They didn't try to run because there was nothing that could save them. Not even God could have saved them from the Winter Soldier. He slaughtered them all without a second thought or a hint of remorse. He had a mission. Nothing gets in the way of a mission.

He walked through the door into the corridor, leaving an ocean of blood and mangled corpses behind. The Soldier didn't make a sound or leave a trace that he was ever there. No indent in the carpet from his boots, no scratch along the wall, no creak from an old floor board, nothing. There was no proof that he was ever there. No proof that he ever existed.

Pushing open the door, the Asset glided into the room that, until 30 seconds ago, had two guards fashioned with machine guns. They were no longer threats to the mission. A glance around the room revealed signs that is had been evacuated quickly and recently. A chair at the table was pushed over, the roast lamb and potatoes still had steam rising off them, the wine was only half finished, a desk had been pushed to the side and had fallen over. They door had also been locked but a solid kick had rendered not only the lock but the door useless.

Moving towards the desk he visualised where it would have been before being pushed aside. He walked to the wall and froze for a second, listening for any signs of life, before punching his left hand through the false wall, listening to the startled cries. He pulled his hand back and kicked down the barrier between him and the target. There was another machine gun wielding guard but he didn't last long. The Soldier stalked towards the target, quivering in the corner, like a predator stalks his prey. He grabbed the target around his throat and pushed him up the wall until his feet dangled in the air. Usually the target would try to kick the Asset or loosen his grip but this one did something else: he reached up and stroked the Soldier's face. For an instant he wasn't squeezing the life out of a bald man but a blue eyed, dark haired girl but then the target quickly came back into vision. The Soldier was confused which turned into frustration which caused him to tighten his grip.

"Bucky!" The target gasped out but the target's voice was feminie. Bucky? Who was Bucky? _YOU ARE BUCKY _a voice screamed inside his head. He dropped the target and stumbled back, closing his eyes, trying to block out the screaming as two different parts of his mind waged war against each other.

"Are you alright?" A hoarse voice asked. Bucky opened his eyes and took in the scene around him: an upside down desk, the broken remains of a lamp of the floor, various items thrown everywhere, and Darcy collapsed on the ground, holding a hand to her neck. No. No. NO! He couldn't have! But he had! He had let the Soldier take over and had almost killed Darcy, the one good thing in his life, the thing he would never deserve. He backed away from her, shaking his head. How could he have done this? Obviously he was still a monster despite what Darcy and Steve had said. He had to get away before he hurt her again.

"Bucky stop!" He heard her cry as he bolted out the door and down the staircase. He didn't stop running until he was in a dark, abandoned alley way on the other side of town and he could no longer see their apartment. He had returned to the darkness but he couldn't get the picture of her terrified face out of his head. He had to ensure that it never happened again, that she never looked at him that way again. Finding someone with a gun and relieving them of their weapon was easy but it took a bit more time to find an empty area which ended up being an old dock along the river. Bucky closed his eyes as he raised his occupied hand and saw Darcy trembling, pressed up against the wall.

"I'm sorry Darcy."

Bang.

* * *

Please review. Your feedback is very useful.

xoxo H


End file.
